


Getting to know you

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Situation, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Humor, Sharing a Bed, Starscream being Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starscream had accepted an invitation to Winglord Zephyr's quarters for a 'get to know you' meeting.  Then he wakes up in the Winglord's berth the next morning with no memory of what happened.





	Getting to know you

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write *evil laugh*

“Oooh…,” Starscream groaned, rubbing his head as he came out of recharge.  His head felt like the size of one of Cybertron’s moons.  What happened?  Oh yeah, he was with the Winglord on one of his ‘get to know you’ outings.  If he remember right, there was some hi-grade involved. 

 _I didn’t have that much...why does my head hurt so?_   He buried his face in the pillow, thankful the lights were still off.  _Face it, Starscream…you can’t handle hi-grade…AT ALL._   Mentally shouting at himself seemed to send a spike of pain through his processor, making him groan again. 

Then something shifted beside him and Starscream froze, a frightening realization dawning on his aching processor.  He didn’t remember what happened after the hi-grade started flowing. 

 _Oh frag…._ Where was he?  Whose berth was he in?  Maybe if he slipped out and ran now before his ‘berthmate’ woke he can just forget this whole thing happened. 

That idea was dashed immediately when he realized he was not only against the wall, but he had been sleeping _on_ one of his berthmate’s wings:  the other one hovering above him, barely an inch away.  _Great…just great.  I so much as twitch a wing I’ll wake them._   Times like this he wished seeker wings weren’t so sensitive.  Could this get any worse? 

Light from the Cybertronian morning was gradually filling room, adding detail and color to the berth room.  Eventually, he was able to make the coloration of his surprise berthmate.  Blue, white and gold. 

 _FRAG!_   Starscream mentally swore every Cybertronian curse word he knew…throwing in some Quintesson ones for good measure.  He was in a berth with the _Winglord_!  _Doomed!  I’m doomed!_   There was no way out of this.  He can’t slip out, as he’ll wake him.  Can’t just wait for him to wake up and ‘hope’ he doesn’t notice because he is _on his fragging wing_!  The moment Zephyr tried to shift positions, he’ll know.   All Starscream could do was just lay there, afraid to move, his processor running through all possible things the Winglord may do to him for this humiliation. 

Then the room lights came on, likely on some kind timer.  “Ah...frag….,” the Winglord moaned, starting to shift.  Starscream tried to lift himself so his wing could slip out without touching him, but that was a futile attempt.  It brushed against his belly and of course Zephyr noticed.  “Hmm?”  The Winglord looked back over his shoulder.  “Oh…morning, Starscream.” 

 _Why is he being so casual about this!?_   Maybe the Winglord wasn’t quite awake yet?  Perhaps if he stayed quiet Zephyr will think that seeing him was a dream.  _Wait…why would that be a GOOD thing!?_   His processor suddenly started going in a disturbing direction.  Sure…he _liked_ the bot, but not like _that_. 

“Recharge well?”  Zephyr was asking. 

 _Scrap._   He had to answer that.  “Well, enough…considering,” Starscream muttered softly.  He wanted to shrink and disappear into the nearest hole right now.  “You?”  He was only asking out of politeness. 

“Aside from my wing feeling a bit numb, I had a good recharge,” the Winglord responded, stretching a bit before asking.  “Mind helping me get feeling back into it?” 

May as well, he realized.  He massaged the numb wing, then did proper preening.  He figured preening the Winglord may help lessen the impending punishment he was _certain_ was coming.  It was still disturbing to him on how Zephyr was acting so nonchalant about this.  He felt more than a little nervous, and awkward, when Zephyr started preening him in turn. 

“So…,” Zephyr asked as he worked.  “Remember what happened last night?” 

“N-no….,” Starscream admitted, trying hard to keep the fear out of his voice.  “Nothing after the…second cube I think….” 

“Hmmm…Skywarp was right when he mentioned you were a feather weight.” 

 _Dammit Skywarp!_   He was starting to think this was all a joint prank between the two.  “Really?” he grumbled.  “Just want else did he spill about my weaknesses?” 

“He only told me that, I assure you.  Now relax already:  you’re so tense.” 

“Puh-lease…you’d be tense like this if were in my position.” 

“Debatable…depends on if bot I wake up with is good looking.” 

Starscream stiffened at that.   _What the frag!?_   Did he just hear him snicker?  “Th-that’s not funny!” 

“Tsk…you need to lighten up.” 

“A little hard to lighten up when you wake up in your commanding officer’s berth with no memory of what happened the night before!” 

“Nothing you’d be ashamed of.  Maybe.”  Zephyr patted him on the shoulder and walked away, heading into the next room. 

Starscream did _not_ like the sound of that.  “Wait a minute!”  He didn’t want to go after him, but he did.  But he had to know.  “Just what _did_ happen last night!?” 

Zephyr had already poured a cube of standard energon and was pouring another as he answered.  “Like I said:  nothing you’d be ashamed of.”  He then put a drop of something in both cubes before offering him one.  “The additive I put in it will help with the processor ache.” 

Starscream accepted it and started drinking it gingerly.  “How do you know what I would be ‘ashamed’ of?” he grumbled. 

“I don’t.  Hence the ‘maybe’,” Zephyr replied with a shrug after drinking down his with a few gulps.  “You’re rather grumpy when hungover.” 

“Only due to the current ‘situation’,” Starscream growled faintly.  “I don’t like ‘not knowing’ what happened to me.” 

The Winglord was smirking.  “And you want to know what happened?” 

“Yes….”  Starscream replied hesitantly. 

“Well…you’re a terrible kisser.”  He nearly dropped the cube in horror.  “I’m joking.”  Zephyr started to laugh. 

“Not funny!” Starscream snapped, nearly going into a tirade of curses but only ‘just’ stopping himself. 

“If you saw the look on your face when I said that you’d be laughing too.”  That smirk was back. 

“That is _debatable_ , Winglord,” Starscrream snarled. 

Zephyr chuckled a bit, before _finally_ looking a bit more serious, apparently recognizing he could only push him so far.  “Seriously though, nothing happened.  You fell asleep pretty quickly…clinging to me like a sparkling.” 

Starscream’s wings dropped to their lowest point.  “You considered that as ‘nothing happened’!?”  he screeched.  “That’s humiliating!” 

“It’s only humiliating if it leaves my quarters…which it won’t.”  The Winglord folded his arms.  Then he had that smirk on his face again.  “You make cute noises when you sleep by the way.” 

“Uuuurk!”  Starscream nearly choked on his energon.  “That’s not ‘leaving these quarters’ either, right?” he demanded once his intake was clear. 

“Of course not.” 

“Then I think I shall take my leave before I find out anything ‘else’ humiliating that happened.” 

“Good idea…you have patrol in a breem, if I recall correctly,” Zephyr pointed out, inspecting a claw. 

Starscream checked his chronometer and his schedule.  _Scrap, I do._   If he left _right now_ he _might_ have enough time take a quick shower and ensure Thundercracker was awake.  “Then I bid you good day, Winglord,” he said curtly, before draining what was left of his cube and leaving his quarters as fast as possible.  He was certain he heard the Winglord start laughing as the door closed behind him. 

Next time he had one of these ‘get to know you’ outings with the Winglord…he intended to _avoid_ drinking any hi-grade. 

He still felt Skywarp had something to do with this as well and he fully intended to have a ‘chat’ with the chatty teleporter when he got a chance….

**Author's Note:**

> For some one of his rank...Zephyr can be such a brat!


End file.
